The Modern Secret of Sherlock Holmes
by NicoleMikaelson
Summary: This story is happening after Season 3 and reveals all the little secrets Sherlock accruaded with time...lets just say so much...the internet left some marks on Sherlock. Please let me know what you think and leave me a comment. Thanks


"Did you see that, Sherlock?" John asked pointing at the newspaper in front of him, not looking up at his flatmate, who issiting in his chair with his laptop. Sherlock's eyes are fixed on his computer screen, "Hmm?" was all the response John got. "Could be another case for us." John tried againto snare his attention. Nothing.

Suddenly a familiar guttural sound fills the quiet room. But Sherlock is typing fast, messy fast, knowing that he makes more mistakes when he types this fast, thenhe'll have to correct those mistakes later and so he doesn't hear it. Which leads to the reality of whatever he writes at this speed not being finished for hours. "Okay…what are you writing?" John asks curiously but still annoyed at Sherlock for ignoring him. "Hopefully it isn't another entry about tobacco ash." he said, under his breath, more to himself than to Sherlock.

"Where is your wife?" Sherlock evades Johns question, changing the subject. "Shouldn't you be doing some variety of couple stuff…" his voice loosing power and dropping pitch he trails off.

"Uhm... I, well we…" John grimaces but can´t continue looking at Sherlock who is suddenly staring at the army doctor, in the background the annoying lamentation chimes again.

"You know buying stuff for the baby, helping neighbours with their boring problems, taking the dog out…" John interrupted Sherlock´s running commentary "We don´t have a dog!" he said pridefully, thinking he beat the detective this time. "Soon…Mary is thinking about getting one." Sherlock replied. "No she's not" John responded, trying to keep his point. "Give her a week" Sherlock answered with a grin beating John one more time.

It got quiet in 221 B. Watson went into the bathroom to take a shower, shaving his three-day beard off while thinking about all the stupid things everyone had said about his moustache just a year ago. He was well aware that he hadn't liked it either, but admitting that all his friends were right, saying a moustache didn't suit him, or aged him, or scratched while kissing, wasn't in the forefront of his mind. He rather would have worn a moustache for a life time than loose another point to Sherlock. John spent a unusually long time, for him, shaving his face smoothly and putting some toner on.

As he opened the bathroom door a cloud of steam rose up to the ceiling and John went out feeling like new born with his wet hair and wearing his striped grown feeling the cold floor on his naked feed which left a thin film of water behind with each step.

Getting into the kitchen, a few short meters from the bathroom door, he heard the groaning sound again. First he set up the kettle, pulling two tea cups out of the upper cupboards, above Sherlock´s lab equipment and brewing tea as soon as the water was hot enough.

More or less wondering he glanced into the living room and saw Sherlock who had taken his place on the sofa next to the wall he had sprayed a smile on after solving the case John had named the Blind Banker. He´s eyes dance over the desktop screen while his long thin fingers tap hard on the keyboard.

John likes the way Sherlock looks when he thinks no one is watching him. He releases his muscles and acts like a human being who has gone a bit insane and about 15 years younger. Not that Sherlock is insane, don't you dare even think that, but he got his little foibles. Talking to himself, burning grimaces when his laptop isn't doing what he wants or playing 'How would I murder my acquaintance', are only a few things John was able to catch at a glance of before Sherlock noticed him and stopped immediately.

The kettle clicked and John turned away to brew two teas. He was used to the fact that as soon as he sat down in his chair with a cup of tea in his hand, Sherlock would moan and complain, wanting one too, which of course he wouldn't do himself and therefore John and even Mrs Hudson are always brewing extra cups just in case.

Walking inside the living room, Sherlock doesn't show the slightest inclination of breaking his staring contest with the laptop. A little move of John's hand and the spoon in the tea cup he carried with him chinked inside "I see you made tea" Sherlock responded to the sound "Wrong, you heard it" John corrected him. "Ah" Sherlock sighed while sitting back putting the laptop away for the first time in hours.

"Who won?" John asked curious getting a strange look from Sherlock. "The laptop…you've been staring at it for hours" he pointed at the machine which now stood on a pile of old newspapers. "Oh…how late is it?" Sherlock stretched himself looking out of the window "It must be around eight o´clock assessing the position of moon and stars at this time of the year."

John who wasn't as surprised by the detectives observation skills, as in their first years together, only nodded. After all he's found out some of the tricks Sherlock uses to impress, most likely he had glanced at the clock on the fireplace behind John before looking out of the window. Not calling him on it John changes the topic, "Well that is all very interesting but I would rather like to know what you are so busy typing."

Sherlock´s eyes moved restlessly searching for an answer in his to big mind palace. "Research, obviously" he blurted out "I'm doing research for a case."

"You don't have a case" John debunked seeing Sherlock get more and more agitated. He's a good liar, well when he has more than just few seconds to think up a suitable story but John has caught Sherlock out and now he is enjoying his achievement.

Not to give in too quickly, Sherlock quickly amends, "John, think about it, though. You showed me an article in the morning, remember? You were right and I was bored so I took the opportunity to look into the case. " A bit too fast before realising what John might say next, which would expose his mistake.

"Right, now I remember. I showed you the article about…wait, what was it about again?" John played the fool luring Sherlock more and more into his trap.

Sherlock took a deep breath before his eyes moved to the newspapers in the hope it would be the one of today and he might see some relevant words from the article "Bees…" he blurts out again "The government intensifies the laws in the agriculture about using pesticidal-free fertiliser otherwise in the next years 85% of all bees in UK will die. As Albert Einstein said the human race will only survive five more years when all the bees on earth are extinct, which isn't a pleasant thought."

"But saving Bees is one thing. The main problem is that farmers get less yield or even loose their complete harvest to pests if they don't use pesticides against those tiny beasts. Which puts us all before the question, what shall we do?" Sherlock elucidated proudly without taking breath between sentences, using all his knowledge about bees and agriculture he collected in school on John who is sitting in his chair and siping his tea.

"That was a wonderful summary of the article in the daily mail from last month" John got his chance at pay back and smiles mischievously while Sherlock goes pale form one moment to the other knowing that his lies are going to come to light in the next minutes.

"Now, Sherlock, no more fibbing. What where you typing so hasty into your laptop that you don't even note that…" the moaning sound occurred just in that moment and suddenly Sherlock registered it too for the first time and draw his attention to his mobile phone, looking at it with demanding eyes " ...SHE's texting you!"


End file.
